1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of straps and tension devices and specifically relates to a device and method useful for stretching, exercise and physical therapy. In particular, the invention relates to a yoga tension device. According to one embodiment of this invention, the device comprises a flat strap. According to another embodiment of this invention, the device comprises a plurality of apertures, at least one aperture further comprising a pad protrusion. According to another embodiment, the invention further comprises a stabilizing opening.
2. Background of the Invention
A Yoga practitioner must assume various positions while performing various Yoga exercises. Many Yoga exercises are complicated and it is difficult to obtain the necessary positions. Assuming a particular position can be difficult without assistance, Yoga practitioners often require the assistance of an extraneous device, such as a cloth strap. Yoga positions must be performed correctly for maximum benefit; therefore, it is desirable to provide a device to assist proper positioning which will enable muscles to relax and stretch in order to obtain a desired position.
Existing stretching devices require repositioning and re-gripping of the hands in order to change or increase stretch positions. This can lead to a break in concentration, complete grip release, and dissipation of the already attained stretch position. A need thus exists for a tension device that allows for small incremental increase of stretch position while eliminating the muscle tension in the hand and forearm commonly associated with other stretching devices. Exercise straps and tension devices have been described (U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,255; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,236; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,359; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,486; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,712; U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,621; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,499). The prior art fails to provide a tension device that allows for small incremental increase of stretch position. Furthermore, the prior art fails to provide a tension device that allows for increasing the stretch without the need to re-grip or reposition.
The present invention provides distinct advantages over the prior art and solves numerous problems long described and understood in the field.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved exercise device.